Pourquoi pas 7: Les plaisirs de la chair et les plaisirs de la chère
by joelle-sama
Summary: Quand Porthos mélange les plaisirs de la chair et les plaisirs de la chère, nous avons droit à un superbe festin!


**Pourquoi Pas 7 **

**Quand Porthos se met à mélanger les plaisirs de la chère aux plaisirs de la chair…**

Dans un bruyant soupir frôlant l'extase, leurs bouches se séparèrent. Haletants, leur deux fronts mouillés collés l'un sur l'autre, ils rigolèrent doucement, encore pris des soubresauts qui suivent l'éclat final résultant des plaisirs de la luxure.

Assise sur le bassin de l'homme, Aramis sentait encore le membre de son compagnon logé en elle. Ce n'était pas désagréable du tout, de se sentir pénétrée de la sorte…Au contraire, c'était plus que plaisant ! Il n'était pas étonnant que l'infidélité et la fornication soient si communes, tant chez les gens mariés que ceux qui ne l'étaient pas…Et Aramis ne faisait pas exception.

Enroulant ses bras autour de la fine taille de la femme, Porthos la fit rouler sur le côté. Puis, glissant sa main derrière la nuque d'Aramis, il goûta encore à ses lèvres.

« Je ne me lasse jamais de vous embrasser…On dira bien ce qu'on voudra, les femmes sont le meilleur festin qu'un homme ne savourera jamais ! »

Elle rit, puis, d'un doigt, elle se mit à dessiner des formes vagues sur le puissant torse de l'homme. « Venant de vous, c'est tout un compliment que vous me faites là ! » Moqueuse, elle leva les yeux vers lui. « Pourtant, j'ai bien cru vous avoir déjà entendu dire que seul le magret de canard confit de Maître Gaston était un délice digne des dieux de l'Olympe ! »

Il gloussa de plaisir au souvenir du fumet alléchant d'un de ses plats favoris. Il plongea son regard dans celui de la femme après lui avoir soulevé le menton. « Mais, mon amie, le corps d'une femme offre des voluptés bien plus douces que n'importe quelle chère… » Il la poussa sur le dos et se mit à la caresser.

« D'abord les joues… » Il glissa un doigt le long de celles-ci. « Dont la carnation avoisine celle du meilleur vin rosé, et dont le goût subtil me rappelle celui d'un exquis mélange de fruits. » Il y déposa doucement ses lèvres, comme pour les imprégner de la douceur de la peau de sa compagne. « Puis la bouche, parfaite fraise juteuse qui prend ses plus belles formes et saveurs au début de l'été de la vie… » Avec une précaution infinie, il lui mordilla les lèvres. Ses baisers suivirent ensuite la ligne de son menton et de son cou avant de s'arrêter sur les courbes de sa poitrine. « Les seins sont tels ces dispendieuses pâtisseries qu'on achète chez un confiseur renommé. » Il les caressa et les massa doucement avant de poursuivre. « De toutes formes, de toutes grosseurs…mais dont la pâte reste la même, souple et molle, et toujours sucrée à souhait…mais parfois, surprise ! Est-ce que la maternité les aura remplis de crème ?... Enfin, surmontant chacun de ces délicieux gâteaux, se trouve une framboise, solitaire…mais, que ce soit dans le lit ou dans le jardin, on se doit délicatement de cueillir dans la chaleur d'une soirée estivale….» Titillant ses mamelons, elle ne put retenir son hilarité.

« Mais sommes-nous déjà rendus au dessert ? » ricana-t-elle.

« Vous avez bien raison : Je m'égare ! » Il la roula sur le ventre alors qu'elle riait encore. Caressant ses bras, il continua son monologue. « Les bras, fermes et ronds, sont comme des pilons de tendre volaille: viande blanche et parfumée au goût de son cuisinier….Les épaules, fortes et musclées, me rappelle ces belles meules ivoires de fromage doux que nous vendent les plantureuses marchandes de la foire St-Germain. » Plantant ses dents dans les épaules d'Aramis, Porthos fit semblant de la déguster.

« Vous aller me manger tout rond ! »

« Patience, nous n'en sommes qu'aux hors-d'œuvre ! » Il glissa la paume de sa main tout le long du dos de la jeune femme. « Voyons, où en étais-je ?...Ah oui ! Le dos, lorsque cambré – joignant le geste à la parole, Aramis, amusée, cambra aussi le dos – est comme une belle soupière d'argent recueillant toutes sortes de mélanges d'épices plus suaves les unes que les autres. Ou encore comme la chair lisse et rose d'une énorme pièce de saumon, finement découpée... »

Tout en l'admirant, il lui caressa le dos encore un moment en se délectant de la douceur de la peau de son amie, et, alors que leur regards se croisèrent, l'embrassa encore alors que sa main descendait sur ses fesses. Elle chantonna de plaisir sous ses doigts baladeurs tandis qu'il la pinçait légèrement avant de se mettre à la masser à pleine main.

« Le plat de résistance !…la croupe est meilleure qu'un succulent rôti de bœuf cuit à point, mais dont la viande reste bien tendre et fond dans la bouche… » Sur ses paroles, il y déposa un long et chaud baiser qui la fit frissonner. Elle soupira de volupté alors qu'il glissait une main entre ses cuisses, les massant tout autant. « Et quoi de mieux qu'une douce paire de cuisses fermes pour accompagner le met principal…tiens, je pense à ces gros morceaux de jambon, ou de sanglier, que l'on déguste avec avidité après une longue journée de chasse… »

Les doigts de Porthos, se rapprochant dangereusement du sexe d'Aramis, la fit se mordre les lèvres et sourire avec impiété, tandis qu'elle lui dédiait des yeux lourds de sous-entendus impurs…

«Vous savez, » dit-il, « courir une belle biche est aussi épuisant que de vous faire la cour, magnifique créature…C'est donc un immense bonheur d'avoir le privilège de goûter à ma prise … » Il planta sur ses fesses un second et long baiser qui la fit trembler encore.

D'une seule main rapide, il la retourna sur le dos alors qu'elle lâchait une exclamation de surprise mêlée de rires.

« Voilà madame, nous sommes maintenant revenus au dessert… » Elle allait faire un commentaire mais ses lèvres sur les siennes la fit taire. « Allons, laissez-moi finir mon repas !...Qu'avons-nous déjà dit à propos du dessert ? Le vin rosé, les fraises, les pâtisseries, la crème, les framboises…. » Alors qu'il faisait cette énumération gastronomique, il soulignait du doigt chaque partir du corps d'Aramis à laquelle il se référait. « Oui, nous y voilà…. Le ventre, avec son fin duvet blond, est comme la peau d'une pêche bien mûre et appétissante…Parfois, il s'agit aussi d'une énorme pastèque, ronde, dure et lisse à l'extérieur, mais dont l'intérieur renferme un fruit rose et mou, mais infiniment précieux… » Il l'attira encore pour un baiser, beaucoup plus tendre et plus doux cette fois-ci, avant de continuer d'une voix radoucie et remplie de sincérité « Vous savez, je crois que vous seriez bien mignonne avec un ventre tout rond ! »

« N'y pensez pas, fou que vous êtes ! » ria-t-elle en le frappant affectueusement, ignorant les allusions de son amant. « S'il fallait que vous m'engrossiez !... »

« Chuuut chuut ! » Reprenant son humour, il pressa doucement un doigt sur sa bouche. « Je n'ai pas terminé ma dégustation! »

« Pas encore ? »

« Il reste le _digestif_ d'après repas!...Que diriez-vous d'une chaude liqueur de cerise que l'on sirote très, très lentement ?» Puis, se penchant sur le sexe de sa compagne, il y passa langoureusement la langue. Elle ne put réprimer ni frisson ni gémissement. Alors que du regard elle le suppliait que répéter le geste, il se redressa, tout sourire. « Je vous remercie…ce fut un agréable festin ! »

Les yeux d'Aramis le foudroyèrent amoureusement alors qu'elle se mit à bouder moqueusement. « Je reprendrais bien d'un peu de liqueur de cerise, moi ! Pas vous? »

« Vraiment ? » Il s'approcha de son visage et goûta ses lèvres de nouveau. « Mais moi, je préfère les fraises…Désolé, ma mie…la gastronomie d'abord, la galanterie ensuite ! »

Ils pouffèrent de rire et, enroulant ses bras autour du cou de Porthos, Aramis l'attira pour un baiser profond et un nouveau festin digne des voluptés de Vénus et Bacchus réunis…

Fin!;)

Bon, ça me donne faim, tout ça! :p Et vous?


End file.
